ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Animated
Superman: Animated is the newest Superman series which will be 3-D animation, the series airs on Cartoon Network in 2018. SUMMARY: CAST: Main Characters: * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Josh Keaton) Recurring Characters: * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by ) * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by ) * Martha Kent (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Lois Lane (Voiced by Dawn Olveri) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Matt Lanter) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by ) * Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by ) * Perry White (Voiced by Chi McBride) * Cat Grant (Voiced by ) * Chloe Sullivan (Voiced by ) * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by ) * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by ) * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) * Ron Troupe (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Jor-El (Voiced by George Newbaun) * Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Dana Delany) * John Heney Irons/Steel (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Natasha Irons (Voiced by ) * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) * Lucy Lane (Voiced by ) * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) * Eradicator (Voiced by Tim Daly) * Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by ) * Jose Delgado/Gangbuster (Voiced by ) * Jim Harper/Guardian (Voiced by ) * Benjamin Lockwood/Agent Liberty (Voiced by ) * Officer Dan Turpin (Voiced by ) * Chief Douglas Parker (Voiced by Paul Eiding) Other DC Heroes & Allies: * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by ) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by ) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by ) * Orm/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by ) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by ) * * * * * Villains: * Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by ) * Brainiac (Voiced by ) * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by ) * Bizarro (Voiced by ) * Raymond Mawell/Parasite (Voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by ) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by ) * General Zod (Voiced by ) * Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by ) * Non (Voiced by ) * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by ) * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by ) * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by ) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by ) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) * Titano (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Doomsday (Voiced by ) * Lord Satanus (Voiced by ) * Lady Blaze (Voiced by ) * Carl Draper/Master Jailer (Voiced by ) * Massacre (Voiced by ) * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) * Mongul (Voiced by ) * Mongal (Voiced by ) * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by ) * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (Voiced by ) * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by ) * Imperiex (Voiced by ) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) Intergang * Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim (Voiced by ) * Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) * Dabney Donovan (Voiced by ) * Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by ) Apokoliptians * Darkseid (Voiced by ) * Kalibak (Voiced by ) * DeSaad (Voiced by ) * Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) * Female Furies ** Stompa (Voiced by ) ** Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) ** Lashina (Voiced by ) ** Gilotina (Voiced by ) ** Bernadeth (Voiced by ) * Sleez (Voiced by ) * Mantis (Voiced by ) Elite: * Manchester Black (Voiced by ) * Vera Black (Voiced by ) * Coldcast (Voiced by ) * Pamela/Menagerie (Voiced by ) * Hat (Voiced by ) Other Villains: * Joker (Voiced by ) * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by ) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by ) * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) * Rogues ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) ** Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by ) ** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (Voiced by ) ** George Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) ** Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ) ** James Jesse/Trickster (Voiced by ) ** Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider (Voiced by ) * Black Manta (Voiced by ) * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by ) * * * * * * EPISODES: click here CREW: Executive Producers: Sam Register, Jay Bastian Producers: Sam Register, James Rucker, Alan Burnett, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Linda Steiner Directors: Sam Liu, Curt Geda, James Tucker, Bruce Timm, Jay Oliva, Brandon Vietti, Christopher Berkeley Voice Director: Collette Sunderman Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Serves by: Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, DC Entertainment Distributed: Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Super Heroes Category:Computer-animated television series